


As Only Mine

by Autumn__Rose



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, F/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Mutants, meet cute of sorts, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Jake finds a surprise at a warehouse.
Relationships: Jake Jensen/Female Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Who Are You?

**  
** Jensen’s mission was simple. **  
**

Get in and get the data, and get out, simple, easy. 

He would meet up with the rest of his team the next day who were off doing their own part to the mission.

Easy.

Wrong. So. Very. Wrong.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t a trap, he did in fact get in and get the data no issue, took out the few goons that were in the warehouse too. No, it was what he found as he was leaving, he took the back way out, it wasn’t the way he came in, but it worked better this way.

And that was how he found you, hiding under some dirty bed, chain around a collar, around your neck, it left him shocked and outraged. You were simply terrified of him at first. When he finally got a look at you, you were so young, but then he wasn’t all that old himself, still, you couldn’t be more than 21 tops.

But the state you were in, the fear in your eyes as you looked at him, it broke his heart and made him want to hurt the people who had done this, maybe he had already hurt them though. With a soft sigh he takes your hand once he gets you free from that chain and collar.

You were a damn mess. Your dress, if it could even be called that at this point, it looked more like a sack, it….needed to be replaced, you needed a bath….with a shake of his head Jake has you follow him, his hand still holding yours as you cling to him.

Why you trust him, he has no idea, but he won’t question it right now. He couldn’t stand human trafficking, there was a lot he couldn’t stand truthfully.

Everything is still easy enough, he just has an extra person now, but it’s ok, he’s ready, his gun is trained in front of him as he goes, he’s alert, he’ll protect you and himself no issue.

Well, that was the plan, what happens next is like something from a movie, someone sneaks up behind him and you, before he can even fully turn around to fire, your hands are up and your hands are encased in blue smoke and you’re making a shield to protect you and him from the goon.

Your eyes are pissed and before Jake even knows what happens, you’re pushing the shield towards the goon, killing him on impact as it hits the guy and sends him flying into the wall behind him.

You look at Jake, your hands still raised where you just used them, “Bad man.” You say roughly.

Jake smiles uneasy, “Yeah bad man, good job.” He gives you a weak thumbs up and you smile and it….Jake’s eyes widen slightly.

Your smile changed your whole face, as dirty as you were and who knows what else has been done to you, you looked….really lovely when you smiled. His eyes flick to your hands nervously, you notice and make your powers go away. 

You frown looking at him, “I won’t hurt you, I see.” You tap the side of your head, before tapping the side of his, “You’re not a bad man, you’re good, your soul is, your core is good, you kill, but you kill bad men.”

Jake’s eyes are wide behind his glasses as his mouth opens and closes, you lick your lips growing nervous and sad, “ I won’t hurt you.”

Jake closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, when he looks at you again, he tries to smile, “Let’s worry about this later ok? Let’s get out of here, i’ll get you help ok?”

You nod, following his lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake is in a word, flipping the fuck out, thankfully, he knows how to school that into humor, Johnny and him….yeah they were so much alike in this way that’s for sure. You follow him like a puppy dog. He keeps you safe, gets you to the safe house, once he radios his team though….well they think he’s pulling their leg.

“I’m not kidding around about this, I found a woman there and she has….some sort of power, look I don’t understand it either, but she kind of saved my ass so you know thanks for asking how I am.”

Back and forth it goes, Jake would like a drink and maybe something to eat he’s fucking starving. By the time he’s done talking to his team, they still don’t think he’s telling the truth about you, but when he comes back into the living room, there you are handing him an apple, “Eat.” You command.

He blinks owlishly at you before taking the apple, “So….you keep reading my mind huh? Don’t know how I feel about that.” He does start eating the apple though watching you as you eat your own much slower than him, watching him, “Not...I don’t...see everything...just.”

You furrow your brow, “I only see top level, not, deep inside.”

Your voice sounds like shit, it makes him frown sadly, but your words, he tries to understand, he needs to understand, wants too even, “So you only see, how I feel, moods, things like that?”

You nod, “Feelings, but not….not deep inside, not without you...saying it’s...ok.” You finish quietly.

Jake nods, he has about one million questions, but he needs to take care of you, “Ok well, how about once you eat, you take a bath, bet the hot water would feel nice, are you….are you hurt anywhere, that was really rude of me not to ask before.”

He cringes knowing he could have been doing better, “I’m...i’m ok.” You reply softly, but your eyes, your eyes go….dull, blank and Jake grows concerned, but he doesn’t know how to help, he does near you though and very slowly touches your shoulder, it makes you look to him sharply but Jake doesn’t...move, maybe he should but he doesn’t.

He knows if you didn’t like him near you, you would do something about it, clearly, “Hey, I know you don’t know me, but I won’t hurt you, you're safe and I won’t let anyone else hurt you ok? Whatever….whatever’s happened to you, you don’t have to tell me or anyone else if you don’t want to, but just...just know you’re free now, you don’t ever have to go back there.”

You smile slightly, something you haven't done in a very long time, if ever, “I know, you keep me safe, you’re a good man.”

He smiles more, “Right, well good then.” He looks down at the half eaten apple in his free hand and thinks, wonders, questions for another time, “Well, you can take that bath, I can lend you some of my clothes to wear.” He looks back up at you softly.

You look down at your…..dress and make a face, “Ok.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Honestly the water is….you make it so dam hot your skin is pink by the time you’re getting out. You sniffle as you dry off, that place….those people….you had been moved around a lot over the years, you were taken so young from the only home you had at the time, sometimes you used to missed the school and everywhere who was there, logan had been your favorite.

Aim never could do whatever it was they wanted to do with you, maybe make more of you….who knows anymore. You just know you’ve spent years….so many years under their thumb….day in and day out same thing every day, it had been hell.

It had taken a toll on you mentally, some days….you barely felt human….with a sigh you leave the bathroom in your towel. Jake, oh boy this man, you didn’t lie, you couldn’t see inside his mind deeply unless he said it was ok, the words had to literally be said or no dice.

But the surface things, the feelings on things, moods, that you could feel, see in your minds eye and right now, he was trying very hard not to look at you to long as he sat on his small bed, there was two of them, so you had your own, but his feelings were….huh, maybe you were more...human than you felt, the way his thoughts stray to your looks, how….pretty he found you.

You turn away to hide a tiny smile as you grab the clothes he left out for you and dash back into the bathroom. You change and then look at yourself. The long sleeved shirt hangs off your hands a tiny bit and you bring them to your nose and breath in.

The shirt smelled like him and you find it….pleasing. You like his smell, it smells nothing like where you’ve been. The sleep pants hang on you a bit, so you tie them tighter, you swallow thickly at….the bruises on your back, the scars you can’t see right now but know are there…..you try not to cry again, you felt ugly and Jake….didn’t know of these or else he wouldn’t find you pretty.

You try to tell yourself it doesn’t matter, you don’t know him, he’s a kind stranger, but….was it so bad that you wanted to feel…..wanted, just once. You didn’t know what would happen with him and you, would he hand you off to other good men, would you never see him again? It makes you….sad.

But you want.

You walk out in the new clothes and look to Jake who...looks at you with wide eyes, his thoughts….oh he was feeling possessive in a soft way, he…..wanted you but on the heels of that comes shame and guilt.

You decide, fuck that. 

He wanted you, just you and you...wanted him too.

It was just one night right? You just needed to feel something other than...sorrow and fear. You walk slowly to him and it’s like he can’t look away, he swallows thickly, his breathing picks up as you near him and finally stand in front of him, his legs part of their own accord as he sits on the edge of the bed, clad only in his own sleep clothes now.

“Wha..” He trails off as you reach forward and gently take off his glasses and put them down on the nearby table, he goes to speak again and you place a finger to his lips licking your own lips, “Jake…..I want you, I want to feel….more then….pain and fear, I know you want me….feel it.” You tap your head smiling softly.

“Shit I forgot….” He mumbles against your finger still on his lips.

You...try not to laugh….it feels so odd, the...happy feeling he brings out in you, but you want more, “Will you, let me have you tonight?”

His eyes widen, “I…..”

You tilt your head, “You want me.” You state.

His cheeks turn pink and you feel it, how much he does but, he’s embarrassed, “I shouldn’t, you were a prisoner, it wouldn’t….be right…”

You blink trying to understand, “You are a good man and I want you.”

“But, I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He finally says.

“You don’t...want me because you think I am weak right now? That I am...hurt?” You don’t understand why he can’t just….give in.

“No it’s not.” He sighs and takes your hands gently, “You don’t have to do this just because I helped you, you don’t owe me anything.”

You blink….you get it, finally you understand, you scoff, “That is not why I want this, I just….” You look away, “I want to feel something other than….less than human.”

You feel his feelings spike at that, the sorrow, the anger, he was feeling...protective and you’ve had enough, you push him back on the bed and climb over him, you look down at him as he looks up at you with wide eyes, “Won’t you help me Jake? Help me….feel happy, make me feel good?”

You can feel it, the way he’s torn, battling with himself, truthfully you needed him to take the lead in this, you haven't done….any of this, you just know you want him, “You’re not, doing anything to my mind right?”

You give him a flat look and he grabs your hips gently, “Sorry, just asking.”

“Stop thinking so much and just feel.” You whisper.

He licks his lips as he leans up and kisses you gently, his lips so soft, you copy his movements and soon enough he has you both on your sides as the kisses go on forever, you can feel his...arousal and unlike the gross men that had been around you up until this point, you welcome this. You cling to him as his kisses trail over your bare body as he peels your clothes off, you’re laying on your back and you’re thankful for that, he can’t see your scars this way, your eyes take in his naked body greedily, he was….stunning, “Beautiful.” You whisper in awe, running your hands over his chest.

His blush comes back as his smile turns shy but pleased, “Not more beautiful than you.”

You gasp at his words, the truth of them felt from his mind, he really meant it, “Show me.” You plead.

Oh he shows you, he shows you how wonderful it feels to have his mouth between your legs, he shows you this for a long time, it drives you wild, you love it, you feel so damn good, it’s magical.

By the time he’s inside you and broken your little barrier, it’s…..everything you could have ever asked for. Oh he was surprised you were still a virgin, but he took it in stride, he didn’t leave you, he didn’t run away, he was unsure for a second, but when you pleaded for him, he caved, you could feel how much he just simply wanted you.

And now it's everything, you cling to him as he makes you feel like a treasure he loves, he keeps you safe, he cages you in, in a wall of caring and safety and within those walls, you let yourself go over that edge with him.


	2. Hydra

Jake was going to burn in hell, he just knew it. He’s only known this woman a fucking day and already he was falling for her and he could tell she was already into him, which…..he saved her of course she wanted him. It was a mess, but he was having a hard time telling her no, she was so responsive to….everything and he didn’t have the best track record flirting with the ladies. **  
**

He just knew he was going to get shit for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure enough, they show up at the meeting point days later and his girl is like a deadly koala bear behind him, arms around his middle from behind as she peers at his team from behind him slightly.

They study him in the empty warehouse, pooch is the first to speak, “Tell me you didn’t?”

Jake clears his throat, and blushes, not answering, smiling slightly, pooch throws up his hands and walks away to the table and chairs off to the side. Clay starts grilling him and you tune it out...listening….you cock your head to the side.

Jake and Clay keep going back and forth, you like how protective of you Jake is and you smile, you swear you keep hearing something but can’t be sure...you shake it off as Clay finally looks to you and you….the smile drops from your face at his judging face, you glare and his eyes widen, “Dam, she’s got the murder glare down to a tee.”

You sniff, eyeing this man up, “And you don’t seem to know what buttons are.” you pointedly look at his half unbuttoned shirt.

That earns you laughs from the others, even Jake which makes you smile, this man...Clay you can just tell he doesn’t believe Jakes story, the others don’t either, but their Jake’s friends and you know this means you can’t hurt them for being rude to your man.

That sound comes again and you look behind you and then past Clay to the outside you can’t see, you frown, “There coming, you lead them here.” you accuse.

The men look at you baffled, and Jake finally gets you to let go of him as he turns to look at you, “Who’s coming?”

You look up at him, “The bad men from before, they want me, they want you, all of you.”

Jake’s eyes widen and he turns to the others, but suddenly high up in the rafters of the building, guys come in with guns drawn and Jake and the others spring into action pointing their own guns back.

“We just want the girl.” is the shout down to you all.

You frown knowing it’s a lie, you don’t know how you know, you just do, they wanted Jake and friends now too. It was a trap.

“Not happening pal.” Jake mutters.

You growl when some of the guns train on him, you snarl and you have had enough of this shit, no one was going to hurt him. Your eyes flutter closed and you see them in your minds eye, the building surrounded by them, about 20 in all.

Easy.

When you open your eyes, you get to work, you shield Jake and his buddies and get to work doing what you do best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You use your powers to yank down the guys up high first, with a flick of your wrist, they come crashing down to the floor. They die on impact. You growl hearing the cocking of more guns and spin on a dime and start taking out the guys starting to rush in from the door. You lift them up in the air before flicking your wrist and slamming them into the walls, your eyes glowing blue, it doesn’t take you long, ten minutes tops before the warehouse floor is littered with dead bodies, all but one.

You stalk over to him and bring him to eye level with your powers, he struggles but it does him no good.

“Holy, fucking, shit.” you hear, glancing behind you, you see Jake’s group watching you with a mix of fear, awe and maybe some disbelief too. 

Jake moves closer to you, looking a bit in awe himself, but he’s smiling too, “I told you guys, why does no one ever believe me?”

“Um because you like to be a little shit?”

Their words start going back and forth, you turn around and move the goon with you, you throw him to the ground before pointing your smoking and glowing palm at him, “Talk.” you demand making the others hush up.

Clay watches you, hands in his pockets, looking more calm then he feels, before looking down at the goon, “I would listen to her, who sent you?”

The goon refuses to talk and that’s fine with you, “I can make you, or you can willingly tell me, your mind won’t lie to me.”

Now the goon looks scared but snarls “Mutant Freak.” at you.

You raise an eyebrow, “And?”

That seems to take the wind out of his sails, but he says nothing, your eyes flick up to Jake, “I can make him.”

He looks unsure, but it’s Cougar who speaks up, “Do it.”

You would have done it without a ok, but...you didn’t want Jake to be scared of you, when he finally nods, and then the others do to, you bring the guy back up to eye level, his feet off the ground, he’s actually taller than you now, but you don’t care.

Your eyes bore into the goons eyes, he can’t fight you, when your finger taps the front of his forehead and your eyes start glowing blue you speak, “Who sent you, and why do they want these men?

The goons voice sounds like a robots, without feeling or thought of his answer, he answers honestly and it’s enough to make you all tense up, all for varying different reasons, “Hydra sent us to capture the mutant known as 1407, the men with her will be captured and reprogrammed to be new assist’s as the fist of hydra.”

**Author's Note:**

> not sure yet if I will add more chapters....


End file.
